


Blame It On Our Bodies

by fishcake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dominant!Jinyoung, M/M, Oral Sex, Submissive!Jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake/pseuds/fishcake
Summary: When Jinyoung tells him to jump, he’ll ask how high.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally 1000000000% based off of [this pic [NSFW]](http://68.media.tumblr.com/d402826c427f6ce1e7a93acebb9e59cb/tumblr_o11iy0wl1k1u3d5kvo1_1280.jpg) because it looks like jaebum and i love needy submissive jaebum and honestly i want to write a million things about him

Jaebum’s back hits the bed with a loud thump. His breathing is labored, heavy, like every inhale isn’t giving him enough air. Jinyoung looks down at him, his lips red and wet from where Jaebum was biting them. He hovers over him, grinding down against him, feeling how hard Jaebum is in his briefs. 

Jaebum claws at his shirt, popping the buttons open, shoving it off his shoulders and letting Jinyoung toss it to the floor. He grabs the nape of Jinyoung’s neck forcefully, dragging him down, their lips connecting hard, almost painfully. The noise Jinyoung lets out rumbles through Jaebum’s chest, goes straight down to his dick. 

Jaebum manages to gasp in between kisses, “Let me—let me suck you off.”

Jinyoung nods, dragging himself away from Jaebum’s mouth, sitting up against the headboard. Jaebum crawls between his legs, and Jinyoung wonders what others would say about this, say about Jaebum looking so ridiculously submissive, like he’d let Jinyoung do just about anything to him. 

Jaebum mouths at Jinyoung’s dick through the fabric of his briefs, getting it wet, before hooking his fingers under the waistband and tugging it off. Jinyoung looks down at him, slightly offended by the fact Jaebum still has a shirt on. “Take your shirt off,” he says, demanding, right before Jaebum gets his mouth around his cock. 

Jaebum does as he’s told. Of course he does—when Jinyoung tells him to jump, he’ll ask how high. Jinyoung can see how tense he is, the muscles in his back tight. He curls his fingers around Jinyoung’s dick, running his tongue over the tip. 

It’s kind of funny, Jinyoung thinks, how people don’t really think of Jaebum as anything other than dominant. If they could see him now—on his knees, his head between Jinyoung’s thighs, pretty pink lips wrapped around Jinyoung’s cock—maybe they’d change their minds. Maybe. The thing is, and there’s no polite way to put it, Jaebum loves sucking dick. He’ll drool at the opportunity, mouth watering, desperate to drop to his knees. He’ll take any chance he can get, and Jinyoung knows this, but he doesn’t hold it against him. 

In the end, it’s Jinyoung who he always ends up begging. 

Jinyoung fists his hand in Jaebum’s hair, tugging, red strands in between his knuckles. Jaebum moans, moving farther down, taking him deeper, not stopping until Jinyoung hits the back of his throat. 

He can see Jaebum relax, takes note of the way his back slumps a bit. Jaebum’s hand tightens around the base of Jinyoung’s dick, spit trailing over his fingers. Jinyoung groans, pulling Jaebum’s hair hard, positive he pulled out some strands. Jaebum’s always sloppy, loud and shameless, but he still manages to look like art. 

Someone tries to open the door—probably Bambam or Yugyeom looking to use the bathroom—but it’s locked. Jinyoung can hear someone groan and briefly thinks it sounds like Yugyeom, before giving Jaebum his undivided attention once again. 

He runs his fingers through Jaebum’s hair, massaging his scalp. Jaebum whimpers, pulling off of Jinyoung’s cock to rub his lips along the length, hot and wet, dripping spit and precome. He has his eyes closed, as if Jinyoung’s dick is too good to be true, if he opens his eyes, Jinyoung won’t be in front of him. 

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung breathes, throwing the honorific out the window. He knows Jaebum won’t mention it. 

Jaebum groans, sucking on the head, tongue dipping into the slit. Jinyoung whispers his name, pushing his head down so he can take more. Taking this as a sign, Jaebum relaxes his whole body, letting Jinyoung push and pull, using his mouth however he pleases. 

He sucks hard when Jinyoung lifts his head, easing his tongue along the length when he shoves him back down. Jaebum gags, recoiling, and Jinyoung softly smoothes his hair down, letting him cough, eyes watering. 

It doesn’t deter him. Jaebum goes straight back down—and Jinyoung wonders how much his jaw probably hurts at this point. Jaebum makes the filthiest sounds, noisy and vulgar, and just that is enough to drag Jinyoung to the edge. 

Once again, Jaebum pulls off. The cold air makes contact with Jinyoung’s cock, sending a shiver straight down his spine. He wonders if Jaebum’s cold, the thought dissipating when he sees how flushed he is, sweat forming on his brow. Jinyoung brushes his fingertips over his nape, practically feeling the heat radiating off of him. 

Jaebum runs his thumb over the slit, collecting the precome that leaks. He glances up at Jinyoung, flustered, and Jinyoung stares down at him fondly, his heart aching, so full in his chest. He can’t imagine how hard Jaebum is. He hasn’t even touched himself. “You okay?”

Jaebum nods, pressing his thumb down. Jinyoung thrusts his hips up, inhaling sharply through his teeth, sensitive. 

Jaebum traces the vein running down the side, his tongue warm, velvet against Jinyoung’s skin. Jinyoung can’t help the sound he lets out, a cry being ripped from his throat. He’s positive, if Bambam and Yugyeom are in their room, that they heard him. 

Jaebum looks so fucking pretty like this, Jinyoung thinks, completely out of it. The only thing that’s on his mind is what’s in front of him. Jaebum presses his palm against the front of his briefs to ease the pressure. Jinyoung wants to see it, wants to see how wet he is. 

As Jaebum lowers his head, he grabs Jinyoung’s thighs for leverage, relaxing his throat so he can take him in all the way. To mess with him, Jinyoung reaches down, sliding a teasing finger up his neck, pressing down on his throat. Jaebum gasps, whining loudly. 

He feels Jaebum’s entire body tense, and Jaebum chokes, pulling off completely. He sits up for a moment, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Jinyoung sees the front of his briefs, a small spot soaked through with precome. Jinyoung curls his hand around his nape and kisses him, tasting himself on Jaebum’s tongue.

Jaebum makes a soft noise before taking his position yet again. His fingers are slippery with spit, tight around Jinyoung’s cock. Jinyoung can’t help but pull his hair, yanking on the red strands, reveling in the way Jaebum’s moans reverberate through his whole body. Jinyoung lets out a deep moan, shaking, warning Jaebum that he’s close. 

As usual, Jaebum doesn’t pull off. He flattens his tongue around the length, sinking down to the base, his nose buried in dark curls, and Jinyoung comes, fingers tightening, nails digging into Jaebum’s scalp. 

Jinyoung isn’t given any time to recover. Jaebum goes back to moving his head up and down, spit and come dripping from his mouth. Jinyoung is too sensitive, and weakly pushes at his head. Jaebum sucks hard, sounding absolutely obscene and not stopping. Jinyoung grabs his hair, painfully, and yanks, forcing him off his cock, a string of come leading from his lower lip to Jinyoung’s slit. “Fuck,” Jinyoung breathes, “you’re so needy.”

Jaebum pants, licking his lips, his chin shiny and his neck glistening. “Jinyoung,” he whines. 

“Stop,” Jinyoung hisses. “Behave or I’m going to leave you as you are,” he threatens. Jaebum pouts, his lower lip sticking out, glossy with Jinyoung’s come. “Are you close?” Jaebum nods, almost enthusiastically. Jinyoung demands him to get on his back, watching him do as he’s told, his chest tight, so ridiculously full of love for Jaebum, he feels like he’s going to burst. 

Jinyoung drags his briefs down, trailing a fingernail along the length of Jaebum’s cock, pink and dripping. It twitches as Jaebum shudders. “Looks like it hurts,” Jinyoung absentmindedly comments. Jaebum is staring up at him like Jinyoung’s holding his whole world in his hands. Seeing Jaebum like this, he looks ridiculously vulnerable. Jinyoung actually feels kind of bad for him. 

Jinyoung strokes himself, getting the mess off of his dick, before using it to pump Jaebum’s cock. Jaebum arches up, fisting his hands in the sheets. “I’m not going to wait all day for you to come,” Jinyoung practically growls. Jaebum thrusts up into his fist, desperate for release, his cheeks red, flustered. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum sighs, his thighs shaking.

He’s so cute like this, so defenseless. Jinyoung wonders if anyone else ever bothers to get him off, if anyone else ever cares about what Jaebum wants. He grabs Jaebum’s dick with one hand, using the other to rub his palm over the head. Overstimulated, Jaebum cries out, coming over Jinyoung’s fist. 

Just to spite him a bit, Jinyoung doesn’t stop after he comes. Jaebum trembles, his body twitching as he tries to suppress a whine. Jinyoung lets go, letting his cock rest against his belly, the head red and rubbed raw. 

Jaebum looks up at him, trying to regulate his breathing. Jinyoung leans over him, bracing his arms on either side of his head as he leans down to kiss him, unable to think about anything other than where Jaebum’s mouth just was. The thought alone makes him shudder, arousal threatening to come to the surface yet again. 

The room becomes overwhelmingly quiet, save for the sound of Jaebum’s panting. Jinyoung asks, “How’re you feeling?”

“Good,” Jaebum mumbles, eyes half lidded. “I’m thirsty.”

Jinyoung makes a soft noise, rolling out of bed. He slips on a pair of briefs and heads out of the room. Bambam and Yugyeom are asleep already, curled up in their beds. Jinyoung smiles fondly, padding to the kitchen. He grabs a cold cup of water before returning to his room, his chest feeling full when he sees Jaebum wrapped up in his blanket, looking adorably small. 

“Here,” Jinyoung says, placing a hand under Jaebum’s back to help him sit up so he can drink. Jaebum blinks sleepily at him, making a soft noise. 

“Thanks, Jinyoung,” Jaebum mumbles, his voice low. “Come to bed.” He puts down the cup and tugs on Jinyoung’s arm. Jinyoung laughs, sliding in under the covers, kissing Jaebum’s neck and throwing an arm around his waist. Jaebum nuzzles his face into Jinyoung’s hair, humming softly. 

Jinyoung asks into his collarbone, “Are you feeling better?” Jaebum nods, breathing deeply. He remains silent and Jinyoung decides to not say anything else.

If Jaebum wants to speak, he will. If not, Jinyoung is fine with just lying here with him until they fall asleep, until dawn breaks, until the world collapses around them. He doesn’t mind, as long as Jaebum is beside him.


End file.
